With a dance number
by Ayano-nee
Summary: Arthur Kikland obtiene una beca para una prestigiosa institución para jóvenes talentos, donde conocerá a muchas personas interesantes y aspirantes a reyes del mundo, sobre todo al famosos actor Alfred nes quien le ara la vida mas interesante aun... ¿Quien dijo que ser famoso era facil? - USUK y Multiparing, horrible summary!


Alo!, mi nombre es Ayano mas conocida también como Aya y es un gusto en conocerlo...bueno yo les traigo mi primer fic de Hetalia y aun que es la primera vez que los uso quizá no me hayan salido bien los personajes he he. Este fic lo estoy haciendo con mi mejor amiga **Kote** -_Yo traje la idea en matemática y después surgió todo esto XD- _pasamos la semana planeando este fic, desde los nombres de cada pais, el talento que tendrán y con quien se quedara quien XD

bien aqui les dejo el fic para que lo lean va con mucho hamor para ustedes si con h :D

Esre fic esta basado en una cancion que siempre escuchamos con mi amiga, llamada "Both a dance number" -originalmente de hatsune miku pero nosotras la vemos version Arthur Sexy Kikland, solo ella entedera ese movimiento de _**Calderas**_ del que hablo ;D

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni a mi ni a mi amiga, si no estaría lleno de shaoi para todos :D**

**Advertencia****: Nada solo el awesome Prusia y el fashion Polonia**

* * *

"_Nunca perseguí la gloria, _

_ni dejar en la memoria a los hombres mi canción"_

Verdaderamente jamás se lo imagino, el un joven normal y de clase media en esa gran y prestigiosa escuela donde solo van los mayores talentos del mundo, Italianos, Alemanes, Rusos, etc. Sin duda este chico debía estar soñando, quizá tu no lo entiendas te lo haré más fácil mi querido amigo, ese chico que ves parado frente a una gran institución mirando como todos entraban, si ese chico de rubios cabellos, ojos color jade, piel blanca, estatura media y unas grandes cejas se llama Arthur Kirkland, un chico de unos 20 años venido desde Inglaterra, que acaba de ingresar totalmente becado a la gran institución para jóvenes talentos y futuros reyes del mundo. Estoy hablando de la gran "_**Academia imperio de las artes"**_

En aquella academia van personas de la edad de 15 en adelante, mientras tengas un talento eres totalmente bienvenido, claro debes pagar para poder poner tu talento en práctica y para cualquier persona normal eso sería el equivalente a sacarte los dos ojos de la cara y los dos ojos de tu vecina. Existen alumnos becados estos son muy escasos ya que o su talento es muy raro o al directo le llamo completamente la atención, esta academia está ubicada cerca de Hollywood, en Estados Unidos.

Ahora retomemos, Arthur él seguía preguntándose mentalmente como diantres había llegado hay, aquellos recuerdos de ese día en especifico le retumbaban en la cabeza y no lo dejaban tranquilo, haciendo memoria llego a la conclusión del porque estaba hay…nada más ni nada menos que el directo de aquella academia…

* * *

**1-Welcome to the world of fame**

_(Flash back- Londres, Inglaterra)_

_Era un día lunes y Arthur estaba en su casa leyendo un libro mientras tomaba una taza de té negro, todo estaba absolutamente calmado, sus hermanos tanto mayores como menos ya no estaban, dos de ellos deberían estar de vuelta en unos 2 días ya que sus vacaciones comenzaban desde ahí y los demás solo se habían ido de casa. El por su parte no estudiaba no porque no fuera capaz de hecho saco uno de los puntajes más alto para entrar a prestigiosas universidades pero las rechazo a todas_

_La única hermana que aún le quedaba era Alicia Kirkland* su hermana menor de 15 años, ella había caído enferma hace algún tiempo, esta era la razón por la cual Arthur no había ido a la universidad, tanto su madre y hermana había enfermado, cobrando entre ellas la vida de su progenitora…desde ese día Arthur se prometió a si mismo que se quedaría a cuidar a su hermana y no aria otra cosa_

_Ese día fue el que le cambio todo, su hermana estaba levantada de aquella cama en la cual estuvo postrada varios meces, tenía el cabello rubio, ondulado y largo, piel blanca, ojos azules y una sonrisa amable, estaba tambaleándose sujetándose únicamente de las paredes, el rubio de ojos verdes se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a su hermana_

— _¿Alicia que haces de pie? —dijo exaltado el pobre ingles_

— _He he…yo solo quería… — pareció pensarlo un momento hasta que se decidió a hablar— ¿My brother, podrías hacerme un favor? —pregunto la londinense_

— _Por supuesto que sí, pero no tenias que levantare para pedir algo, solo bastaba con que me llamaras_

— _I know…pero necesitaba que fuera así— dijo mientras se afirmaba en los brazos de su hermano— ¿Arthur podríamos dar una vuelta por el parque?_

— _¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?, no puede si quiera mantenerte en pie— le reprocho el rubio_

— _Si me afirmo puedo caminar bien…Arthur please, llévame a dar una vuelta, hace mucho tiempo que no respiro el aire puro…— dijo la oji-azul_

_El ingles puedo ver en la cara de su hermana las ganas de querer salir, hace exactamente unos 8 meces que no veía ni una nube y tenía la esperanza de poder volver a ver la ciudad y respirar aire fresco. Estuvo por negarse pero termino aceptando no podía dejarla así como si nada. Dejo que Alicia se pusiera su ropa y salieron, como ella dijo al afirmarse del brazo de Arthur no le costaba caminar tanto, pero el oji-verde le advirtió que ante la primera señal de malestar se la llevaría al hospital más cercano_

_Caminaron un buen rato hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño parque, mientras conversaban a sobre cualquier cosa sentado en uno de los bancos de aquel parque dos niños unos de ellos con una guitarra, parecía que discutían por ver quién podía enseñarle a tocar la guitarra hasta que vieron a Arthur y a su hermana_

— _Señor disculpe ¿usted sabe tocar la guitarra? — pregunto uno de los niños_

— _Como no va a saber tiene toda la pinta de serlo— le replico el otro, mientras el pobre Arthur no tenía idea de que responder…_

— _Bueno…yo em…verán —se iba a negar el pudo haberse negado…_

— _Vamos, vamos toca algo para los niños y de paso para mí —le alentó su hermana mirando con un singular brillo en sus ojos — Además tu sabe tocar no puedes negarlo_

— _Ah…pero no toco bien ¿sabes?, recuerda que tuve que aprender solo y fue porque fue una tarea de la clase— le respondió con el seño levemente fruncido_

— _Vamos~ los niños te lo pidieron— insistió la rubia— ¿verdad niños?_

— _¡Si, si!_

_Ah regaña diente tuvo que aceptar tocar algo, hacía mucho tiempo que si quiera tomaba una guitarra e incluso estaba seguro de que se había olvidado de algunas notas, pero los habían insistido tanto que hay estaba con aquella guitarra que los niños le habían prestado, se lo pensó un poco que podía tocar quizá algo que había escrito hace mucho…luego se acordó que la última vez que escribió una letra esta era algo extraña y fue hace 2 años_

— _Comienza luego brother~_

— _Okey, Okey…— comenzó tocando algo alegre y a la vez relajante, _

_**It is a practice of the noble to have afternoon tea**__**  
**__**Don't you want to watch the flowers bloom by the River Thames?**__**  
**__**The sight that can be seen from the window is most wonderful,**__**  
**__**Even in rainy Hampstead, where it is always damp**_

_Alicia recordó enseguida esa canción era una de las que su hermano siempre tocaba así que comenzó a cañar junto a su hermano__  
_

_**Do not run away, no matter what happens**__**  
**__**Keep on carrying with you the pride and dignity**_

_Parecían bastante emocionados y pronto varias personas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron mirarlos a con encanto y ternura, los niños reían por la alegría, pero entre todas esas personas había una de ella que se destacaba, quizá no en el momento…pero era importante__**I can hear the resounding chimes of the Big Ben**__**  
**__**And 4 quarter bells telling me that it's mid-day**__**  
**__**Ladies & Gentlemen, protect our history and morals**__**  
**__**Don't dishonour our shining glory**_

_La canción termino y todas las personas que están alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir con fuera, había algunos que se atrevieron a silbar incluso, le devolvió la guitarra a aquellos niños quienes se olvidaron de que quería una clase de guitarra. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y se estaba haciendo tarde, así que ellos ya se iban a ir pero antes de que pudieran mover un musculo, un hombre de castaños cabellos, piel blanca vestido con un traje negro pero sin la corbata _

— _¿Disculpe necesita algo? — pregunto Arthur un poco desconfiado pero conservando sus buenos modales, no por algo en la escuela era llamado __**"El caballero ingles"**__ por nada_

— _Buenas tarde joven, mi nombre es Romano Vargas y me preguntaba cual sería su nombre y el de la joven_

— _Mi nombres es Arthur Kirkland y ella es mi hermana Alicia Kirkland…— respondió conservando el aire de desconfianza algo en ese hombre se le hacía familiar_

—_Eh venido ante usted para darle mi tarjeta —Aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Romano le tendió una tarjeta_

— _¿Para qué me da esto? — pregunto finalmente el joven ingles_

— _En esa tarjeta esta mi número, tiene talento y es lo que mi institución necesita _

— _¿Su institución?_

— _Claro la más prestigiosa la Academia Imperio de las Artes— dijo el castaño haciendo énfasis en el nombre de aquella institución_

— _¿Usted…quiere que mi hermano estudie en esa escuela? — pregunto con curiosidad Alicia mientras aun permanecía sentada en aquel banco_

— _¡Mas que una escuela pequeña, es un imperio! — dijo con emoción en su tono de voz— tú tienes una bonita voz igual que tu hermano podrías estudiar también hay…— le ofreció_

— _No podemos— fueron las toscas palabras que salieron de la boca de aquel ingles_

— _¿Por qué? — pregunto el hombre de traje— a ya se es por el dinero, no se preocupen estarían totalmente becados, no tendrán que pagar nada excepto el uniforme_

— _No es eso señor, como puede apreciar mi hermana no tiene buenas condiciones de salud y nadie más puede cuidarla aparte de mí_

_Romano miro a la chica y luego sonrió, ella tenía la mirada fija en su hermano como si le estuviera diciendo "Vamos ve tu, yo estaré bien". En un acto sorpresivo ella tomo la mano de su hermano y lo miro con ojos esperanzados_

— _Brother, you have to go…— le murmuro ella— I'II be fine…please Arthur— le miro con una sonrisa_

— _Tranquila pequeña, la oferta seguirá en pie, si decides aceptar solo tienes que llamar, dejaremos a tu hermana en el hospital o en casa con una enfermera personal pagado personalmente por mi— menciono Romano— si ves que te sientes mejor puedes asistir a la institución o puede ir a ver a tu hermano…si es que acepta_

_Se quedaron en silencio, solo se podía apreciar como el sol caía lentamente mientras aquella hermosa luna se hacía visible cada vez más, ahora solo estaba Romano riéndole a la obscuridad que era iluminada por aquellos faros, la noche era realmente hermosa y ese hombre no podía evitar recordar a dos de sus alumnos con el mismo apellido e incluso así, aun podía recordar la frases de aquel rubio chico…_

"_Lo pensare, no por usted si no por mi hermana"_

_(Fin flash back)_

* * *

Ahora estaba hay parado como un imbécil mirando aquella enorme institución, el primer día no se usaba el uniforme por lo que solo traía puesto una polera con la bandera de Inglaterra, un chaleco azul marino sobre esta, pantalón blanco y unas botas cafés claro, En su espala resaltaba un estuche de guitarra, una que su hermana le había obligado, si obligado a comprársela.

—_Arthur eres tan inteligente quedándote parado como imbécil frente a esta escuela como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, eres un genio de hecho deberían darte un premio— _se dijo mentalmente mientras miraba a distintas personas pasar a su lado algunos incluso hacían malabares con moto-cierras_—agregando el hecho de que decidiste convertirte en famoso…ag…me pregunto en qué diablos estaba pensando, yo un músico, si tuve mis momentos en mi antigua escuela pero eso fu hace mucho…—_

Camino hasta él edificio que estaba junto a la escuela, lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar su cuarto ya que al vivir lejos debía vivir ahí, los únicos días en que podía volver seria en vacaciones de invierno, navidad, vacaciones de verano o feriados internacionales. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos su habitación era la número 102 y según lo que había leído en el folleto compartiría habitación con otras 2 personas, está bien lo reconocía tenía cierta emoción ante todo esto

Mientras caminaba por el primer piso se choco con un chico rubio de ojos azules y ambos cayeron al suelo de bruces, Arthur se levanto primero e intento ayudar al chico que había tirado

— Lo siento mucho— dijo mientras estiraba su mano para que el otro la tomara, siendo totalmente rechazada de un manotazo por parte del otro presente

— Si deber sentirlo tsk…, estos nuevos de ahora salen cada vez peor— dijo el oji-azul mientras escupía al suelo y seguí con su camino

— Y a este qué diantres le pasa— dijo mientras seguía caminado, el intentaba ser buena persona y lo tratan como si fuera un cualquiera…aun que ahora que lo pensaba en ese minuto si lo era ya que no conocía a nadie

Caminado por los pasillos del ahora, tercer piso, mientras buscaba su cuarto choco contra un puerta que se había abierto justo en el momento en que pasaba y ni siquiera una puerta de una habitación era la de un armario. De ella salió un peli-blanco de ojos color rojo, claramente albino…que al verlo solo comenzó a reír

—Kesesesese amigo los pasillos no son para dormir, para eso existe las camas o en este caso los salones de clase kesesese— rio el albino mientras salía completamente del armario, ahora Arthur podía ver cómo era aquel sujeto, no era muy alto pero si parecía fuerte, usaba una polera negra, suéter blanco con negro y una insignia en el costado, pantalones negros y botas cafés, lo que más lo destacaba era esa insignia en forma de crus que traía por cadena

— ¡T-tu qué diablos estás haciendo hay y aun mas por tu culpa estoy en el suelo! — enserio estaba tratando de mantenerse en calma

—Kesesese, bueno el asombroso yo estaba con sus amigos hasta que ellos me cerraron la puerta, luego yo abrí la puerta con mi _awesome_ fuerza y te encontré tirado en el suelo— dijo mientras lo miraba hacia abajo, Arthur en menos de lo que esperaba pudo ver con qué tipo de persona se encontraba

— Momento yo te he visto antes…

—Oh así que has reconocido a mi awesome persona, de seguro fue en una de mis muchas canciones, o quizá una revista play-boy— el oji-rojo lo observo un momento de arriba abajo mientras el otro aun estaba tirado en el suelo — sip definitivamente me abras visto en una play-boy kesesese

Kirkland se le quedo mirando mientras este reía…esa risa la había escuchado antes pero donde, de repente se le prendió el foco al ingles claro que lo había visto antes en uno de esos programas que su hermano menor siempre veía

— ¡Ya recuerdo!

— ¿Si era en una play-boy?

— ¡Eres el que se lanzo al público y cayó de bruces contra el suelo ese tal Gilbert! — exclamo el oji-verde, mientras el albino solo lo observaba con una cara de poco amigos

— ¿Estas…seguro de que no era en una play-boy?

— ¿¡Ya deja eso quieres!? — Arthur se estaba saliendo de sus casillas

— Kesesese, pues al menos me has visto, mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt guitarrista y famoso vocalista de la banda _**"Bad friend trió"***_ — dijo mientras le tendía la mano al Ingles para que se levantara — Siempre es un gusto conocer a mis fans— finalizo con aires de grandeza

— No soy tu fan…— respondió mientras tomaba la mano del albino, ya tenía demasiado tiempo en el suelo — ¿por otro lado como esta eso de que te enceraron?

—Pues como ves mis no awesome amigos me encerraron en el armario como broma de primer día de "clases", lo hacemos desde nuestra infancia, el año pasado le toco a Antonio, estaba tan rojo como esos tomates que tanto ama kese…— decía Gilbert mientras reía

— No se quienes serán tus amigos, pero no parece mala la idea de estar al menos 15 metros alejados de ustedes— dijo Arthur mientras daba unos pasos atrás

— Espera muchacho, tal parece que eres uno de los nuevos este año y estas mas perdido que mi hermano tratando de conseguir novia…o novio…si quizá es gay…— decía Beilschmidt con una mano en su barbilla

— ¿De qué hablas _bloody git?_ — justo cuando el rubio dijo esto el albino lo miro sorprendido

— ¿Bienes de Inglaterra?

— Si, ¿algún problema?

— No ninguno solo curiosidad

—Viéndolo así, por tu acento, tus ojos y tu cabello debo deducir que eres alemán…pero no un alemán cualquiera…— dijo el inglés mientras comenzaba a pensar

— Así que lo notaste, pues como ves por mi suéter tengo la bandera de Prusia en ella, mi bis-abuelo alcanzo a ser parte de la ex-nación y este suéter ha pasado desde generación en generación, como yo tengo más rasgos de un awesome prusiano pues me lo dieron a mí junto con este asombroso medallón en forma de cruz kesesese— conto el ahora alemán

— Wow…bueno volviendo al cuento ¿no sabes dónde está la habitación 102? — pregunto ya más cansado, había perdido mucho tiempo con ese extraño sujeto

— La 102…¡LA 102! —grito el oji-rojo— Tal parece que serás vecino del asombroso yo kesesese, mira es por aquí— Gilbert lo tomo del brazo mientras caminaban por los pasillo

El alemán saludaba centenares de personas por el camino e incluso estaba seguro de haber visto a algún conocido, Gilbert le aseguro que la mayoría serian sus compañeros de ahora en adelante, en el camino el albino se fijo en la guitarra que tria el inglés en la espalda y le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda para tocar que su awesome persona le aria un huequito en su apretada agenda. Tuvo la decencia de comentarle y advertirle que la primera semana se hacían bromas pesadas y como _"le había caído tan bien a su awesome personas, le dijo que no se apareciera por el baño de la escuela en esta semana" _cuando Arthur intento preguntarle el por qué el otro simplemente dijo que _**no quería saberlo**_

— Bien cejon, este es tu cuarto, yo me iré ahora y si me necesitas estoy en la habitación de enfrente _Abschied!_ — antes de que cantara un gallo Gilbert entro a la habitación de enfrente

— Si…adiós…— luego recapacito sobre las palabras del albino— Momento… ¿¡COMO QUE CEJON _BLOODY GIT_!? — Antes de entrar pudo escuchar claramente unos _"vuelvan aquí bastardos"_ de parte de Gilbert, seguramente estaría con sus "amigos"

Entro a la habitación 102, la que ahora sería su refugio y casa por estos últimos años que estaría en esta escuela, cuando entro puedo ver que había una gran ventana que daba la vista a la ciudad, habían tres camas una junto a la ventana la otra estaba en frente de esa pero dándole la espalada a la ventana, y había otra al fondo que estaba junto a un ordenado y unos estantes. El armario estaba junto a la cama de la ventana y había uno que otro mueble mas, la habitación era color blanco y el suelo era de piso flotante color café claro

— _Oh my god_…es hermosa— se dijo así mismo el inglés mientras entraba a la habitación, vio que ya habían unas maletas en la cama del fondo, así que se decidió y escogió la cama junto a la ventana

Mientras sacaba sus cosas, un chico de cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel blanca, estatura baja entro en la habitación, usaba una chaqueta blanca, pantalones cafés y zapatos color negro. Al entrar se dio cuenta del otro individuo y enseguida se puso nervioso

— Ah, este discúlpeme señor— dijo el peli-negro

— ¿ah?, no importa ¿Quién eres? — dijo Arthur tratando de ser amable, aquel chico no se veía como una mala persona

— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Honda Kiku— dijo haciendo una reverencia el rubio enseguida noto de que se trataba de un japonés — si puedo preguntar… ¿Quién es usted?

— Lo siento, lo siento mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland— respondió el oji-verde — ¿tú eres mi nuevo compañero?

— _Sore wa so*_... — respondió el japonés

— Pues será mejor que nos llevemos bien porque tenemos mucho que compartir de ahora en adelante ¿verdad? — sonrió

— Espero que sea así Arthur-san— respondió el peli-negro

Mientras ambos desempacaban entro un chico rubio de cabellos desordenados y un curioso mechón levantado, ojos azules eléctricos, piel blanca, era alto y fuerte, traía puesto una chaqueta color crema, una camisa roja a cuadros, pantalones café obscuro y botas del mismo color, con dos grandes maletas con la bandera de E.U.A plasmadas en ellas

— ¿Por qué tú tienes la cama de la ventana? — fue lo primero que pudo decir aquel chico

—Por que llegue primero ¿algún problema? — le respondió toscamente el inglés

— Si, yo usaba esa cama el año pasado

— Y a mí que me importa, yo llegue primero

Se estaba formando un aire tenso al redero de los dos y el pobre japonés se estaba poniendo nervioso, con tal de salir de ahí dijo que un tal "Feliciano" lo estaba llamando, ambos se miraron un buen rato hasta que el inglés se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando

— ¿Momento tú no eres con el que choque hace un rato? — dijo mientras agrandaba ligeramente los ojos

— ¿Eres el nuevo asqueroso que me tiro a sucio suelo? — dijo el oji-azul con cierta muestra de asco en su rostro

— ¿A quién llamas asqueroso maldito bastardo? —le dijo desafiante

— ¿Ah lo siento prefieres que te llame cejas de azotador? — dijo con cierta burla en su tono de voz, aquel tipo le estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero el tenia que conservar la calma, era un caballero

— ¿Disculpa pero te caíste de cabeza cuando eras niño? O ¿simplemente naciste estúpido? — le dijo de forma burlona el oji-verde

— No te metas conmigo niño— le amenazo el oji-azul

— Huy…que miedo, mira como me estoy muriendo— dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

— Conste que te lo advertí, nadie se mete con Alfred F. Jones— dijo el ahora nombrado Alfred, al momento que dejaba sus maletas frente a la cama que estaba de espaladas a la ventana y se retiraba

— Algo me dice que ese sujeto no me traerá nada bueno— se dijo así mismo el rubio mientras seguía desempacando

* * *

Cuando termino de desempacar fue a dar una vuelta por ahí para ver como era el edificio en donde ahora viviría, paso por al frente del baño oyendo unos grito, no quiso arriesgarse y siguió su camino, mientras caminaba por el cuarto piso alguien le cubrió los ojos

— ¿Quién eres?, ¡suéltame ahora! — exigió el británico

— Solo si adivinas quien soy~— reconoció esa voz, aquella voz que parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto

— ¿Vladimir Eminescu?

— No…Zacarías flores del campo…— dijo la voz con sarcasmo— ¡Por supuesto que soy yo!— grito el chico que lo soltó solamente para estirar sus brazos al aire

— ¿Vladimir que haces aquí, acaso tu estudias aquí también? — pregunto entre confundido y emocionado

— ¡CORRECTO PUNTO PARA KIRKLAND! — grito Vladimir, era un chico de cabellos rubios rojizos, piel pálida, ojos rojos como la sangre y un pequeño colmillito sobresalía de su boca, vestía una chaqueta negra y larga una camiseta roja, pescadores negros, calcetas rojas, botines negros y por sobretodo un pequeño sombrerito negro sobre su cabeza — Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía Arthur~

— Es cierto ya han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, solo nos faltaría tener a Lukas y ya sería el _**"Magic trió"***_ nuevamente— rio el oji-verde recordando esos tiempos en los que él ese chico proveniente de Rumania y su otro amigo que era noruego formaron un club llamado el Magic trió

— ¡Ah, pero Lukas si esta, no sé donde se encuentra en este momento pero de que debe estar en este edifico esta! — salto de felicidad el oji-rojo

— ¿También está aquí? — se sorprendió Arthur — Y ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo están tu y el aquí? — pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— _Ei bine, eu sunt un magician celebru_*— con lo que había aprendido Arthur de su amigo la traducción a eso sería un _"soy un famoso mago" _o algo así — y bueno pues Lukas es un bajista y cantante secundario en una banda llamada _**"Nordics five"**_ — finalizo el rubio de ojos rojos

— Eres un mago y él un cantante y bajista…no les alza para nada…— dijo el británico mientras hacia una extraña mueca— que yo supiera Lukas era un cubo de hielo andante y tú eras un aficionado a **"tu señor Dracula"** — con eso ultimo dio una pequeña risa

— ¿Eh~ sigues conservando esa crueldad lo sabías? — dio un suspiro y continuo— por otro lado sigo adulando a Dracula y estoy encontrar de esa película de crepuscu—no pudo continuar por que le comenzó salir sangre por la boca

—Aun te sigue pasando eso verdad— su amigo oji-rojo cada vez que le nombraban o el intentaba decir "Cre*uscu*o" automáticamente le comenzaba a salir sangre por la boca

En el momento en que Arthur le prestaba su pañuelo a Vlad para que se limpiara la boca tuvo un pequeño flash back del pasado…

* * *

_(Flash back/ Londres, Inglaterra)_

—_Oye Vlad te dije no vieras esa película, pero no, nunca me escuchas—reclamaba un oji-verde de 17 años mientras le limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo_

—_Déjalo sabes que seguirá haciendo ridiculeces— dijo un rubio casi albino con unos ojos de expresión vacía, y un extraño rulito flotante— Y si quieres te presto el libro…— decía mientras hacía unos movimiento con las manos, como si estuviera en una orquesta_

—_¡NO, NO, NO, NO! — chillo el oji-rojo de la misma edad que el primero, mientras seguía escupiendo sangre_

_Los gloriosos días del club de magia de la preparatoria_

_(Fin flash back)_

* * *

Mientras le seguí limpiándole la sangre un chico rubio de cabello hasta los hombros, brillantes ojos verde vestido con una camiseta rosa con tirantes, shorts café obscuro, pantis rojas y botines cafés, apareció frente a los dos chicos con una mueca de diversión en su rostro

— ¿Como que, me perdí de algo no crees? — dijo el recién llegado — Hay Vlad sigues llevando ese horrendo estilo, en serio te sigo ofreciendo que me dejes organizar tu guardarropa

—Tú no tocaras mi ropa ni aun que me atar una silla y em obligas a ver toda la seria de Crepu- otra vez no pudo continuar ya que volvió a toser sangre

— Ya deja de decir eso, que no pienso donarte sangre si llegas al hospital— dijo Arthur mientras miraba como él rumano se medio moría en el suelo— ¿y tu quien eres?

—Ósea como que lo siento, yo soy Feliks Łukasiewicz, futuro mejor diseñador de modas de todo este mundo— dijo Feliks — Yo provengo de Polonia y por lo que veo tú debes ser, como que, de Inglaterra— sonrió

—Bueno pues si…mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, ¿eres diseñador de modas?

— Ósea, como que totalmente Arthi~— le guiño un ojo

— ¿Hey Feliks acaso se te perdió alguien? — le pregunto un molesto Rumano

—Ahora que lo dices cariño pues sí, no hasta visto como que a Toris, lo eh estado buscando toda la mañana y aun no lo encuentro— dijo cambiando su expresión a una de confusión

— ¿Toris? — pregunto el británico sin entender, el no conocía a nadie aun y menos a alguien con ese nombre

— Un pobre hombre esclavizado por este tipo— apunto Vladimir

—No tipo, como que no lo esclavizo, ósea es él como que es mi asistente personas y me ayuda a diseñar trajes y coserlo hacerlos, tú me entiendes cariño— decía el polaco mientras mostraba una sonrisa gatuna

—Ya entiendo, ya entiendo

Mientras los tres conversaban en el pasillo un pequeño niño corría por los pasillos, parecía que necesitaba llegar rápidamente a un lugar en específico mas específicamente a la habitación 105 del edificio femenino, su "jefa" iba a matarlo. Amenamente a esto el trió seguía conversando, mientras Arthur les comentaba sobre el chico con el que compartía habitación

— Eh~ así que te toco con Alfred, lo siento tanto amigo mío pero te condenaste— le dijo con cierto pesar el rumano — Alfred F. Jones es un actor famoso y reconocido, cantante también y muy famoso entre todas las chicas

— Tipo como que así es, tiene una novia que también estudia aquí, una diva cualquiera llamada Ameli— dijo el polaco con un poco de veneno en sus palabras— aun que básicamente no sean verdadero novios, si no que es por conveniencia de ambos, jamás si quiera como que sean dando un piquito o algo así…aburridos

— Como si me interesara, lo único que se es que ese tipo no me trae ni una sola buena vibra— dijo Arthur mientras miraba ambos tipo con una sonrisa ladina— solo sé que si intenta algo…lo golpeare tan fuerte que no recordara su propio nombre

— Tipo como que con tus bracitos, no creo que llegues muy lejos bebe~— le dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba a los delegado brazos de Arthur

—No lo subestimes Feliks…si se enoja puede llegar a tener una fuerza de los mil demonios— dijo el rumano recordando la paliza que le dio Kirkland cuando tenían 14 años…el británico le saco más de un diente ese día

Justo cuando Feliks iba a decir algo una pequeña figura se golpeo contra Arthur haciendo que ambas personas cayeran al suelo maldiciendo a la gravedad

— ¿Acaso hoy es el día todos choquen contra Arthur sin importarle que pierda una parte de su cuerpo? — dijo el inglés mientras se sentaba en suelo y observaba a la figura que había chocado contra el— oye lo siento mu…cho…— se quedo de piedra

— Ah perdóneme usted…yo…— ambos se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que la "verdad" les cayó como una piedra en la cabeza

— ¿¡TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

— ¿Peter tu estudiabas aquí? — pregunto el inglés bastante confundido

— Bueno yo…tú nunca preguntaste bastardo— dijo "Peter",

— Tú te fuiste con Scott a "estudiar" en el extranjero pero ninguno quiso decirme donde estudiaban e incluso se inventaba tontas escusas como "me tienen prohibido decirlo o me mataran" — le respondió Arthur mientras e levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Momento, como que, usted dos ya se conocían? — pregunto el polaco

—Claro que se conocen, si el enano de ahí es su hermano menor Peter Kirkland, ¿no ves que tienen las mismas cejas? — dijo el oji-rojo, mientras el rubio fashion se carcajeaba

—Peter…

—Si dime…

— ¿Qué diablos tiene el mundo con nuestras cejas?

— Quien sabe…

Peter Kirkland el hermano menor de Arthur, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, ese día vestía con una polera celeste a rayas negras y unos pantaloncillos negros con botas negras. Estaba ahí por ser un "genio de la tecnología" y era ayudante de una "paparazi" y d hecho la única que había y dejaban entrar en aquella institución

Peter se fue y el Polaco y el Rumano se pusieron de acuerdo con el Británico para buscara a un "Lituano y un Noruego", Arthur les dijo que iría por algo a su habitación y que lo esperaran un minuto. Lo único que no se esperaba era que al entrar a su habitación se encontraría con una gran y mojada sorpresa

Un balde de agua cayó

Un inglés totalmente empapado

Y un Estado unidense riendo levemente desde el pasillo acompañado por una señorita de lagos cabellos castaños amarados en dos largas coletas bajas

Definitivamente su día que acaba de comenzar seria largo…bastante largo…

"_Querida Alicia…creo que quizá me quieras sacar de la cárcel tu misma, porque hoy habrá una muerte en _

_mi nueva escuela y no será precisamente la mía"_

* * *

Les gusto lo odiaron, porfavro no me maten se que por ahora Alfred me saldran un poco OOC pero su personalidad ira cambiando de apoco se los juro!

aun que debo admitir que Polonia me sale como que totalmente genial (? ahora

**ACLARACIONES DEL FIC:**

**La canción que aparace en negrita es la canción "let's enjoy today" que canta Arthur solo que aqui esta en ingles (vamos un britanico cantando japones es raro...) si quieres escucharla solo copien y peguen el nombre :D**

**Nombres: **

**-Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland**

**-U.S.A: Alfres F. Jones**

**-Polonia: Feliks Łukasiewicz**

**-Seychelles: Ameli**

**-Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmit**

**-Sealand: Peter kirkland**

**-Noruega: Lukas Bondevik**

**-Japon: Kiku Honda**

**-Londres: Alicia Kirkland -la hermana del principio-**

**-Romano Vargas: imperio romano -abuelo Roma :D-**

**Mintras mas personajes salngan les ire dando los nombres para que no se confundan :D, pueden pedir una pareja si quieren -el USUK esta determinado pero por hay podemos meter unas cosillas- para el otro cap ya debieran salia Francia, España, China etc.**

**CONSTE PIENSO METER A TODOS LOS PERSONAS QUE PUEDA, incluso a los latinos -personalemente me gusta el ArgChi...y me encatan Brazil sdjhfbhrv- **

**Sin mas que decir me despido y muchas gracias por leer!**

**La revedere și noapte bună!**

**Me dejas un review es gratis y haces feliz a una persona que quiza esta semana matan por que tiene mas rojos que la ropa de Rumania (?)**


End file.
